


Altered States

by unnameable



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, and to everyone i hope u are staying safe rn!, but like. i can't even explain how i got this idea i just did and it Had To Be Written, naturally this is for my johnkun-ists out there, oh man, read: it’s johnkun smut ft. kun erotic hypnotist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnameable/pseuds/unnameable
Summary: Hypnosis (noun) - an altered state wherein a person becomes more able to respond to suggestions.When Johnny’s sexual dry spell has lasted for longer than he can recall, Ten suggests Kun, a erotic hypnotist, instead of helping him get laid. Johnny forgets about the ridiculous suggestion until he meets Kun at one of Ten’s parties a few months later.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Altered States

Johnny curls his hand around the cup full of lukewarm beer he was holding. There hadn’t been enough ice to go around, and Ten had only brought out about a dozen chilled wine bottles of various origin. And so it had been bring your own beer. Unfortunately most of it was at room temperature, and the heat of all the bodies in the apartment had warmed it to an uncomfortable temperature. 

Letting his eyes slide across Ten’s crowded apartment, Johnny wasn’t sure what to think. Sure, he knew all the people here in one capacity or another. All twenty one of them. He mostly hung out with his group of 10 or so, but today Ten had invited all 20 of his closest friends. As Johnny watched Yangyang sling an arm across Mark’s shoulders as he sat on the couch, he held back a snort of surprise. He hadn’t thought they knew each other.

Snatches of Yangyang talking to Mark were only too easy to overhear from Johnny’s vantage point on the kitchen island barstool. 

“ . . . and lately Kun’s been gone a lot. I think his side gig is keeping him busy.” Yangyang said, reaching for the wine glass in Mark’s hands.

Mark’s face contorted but gave Yangyang the glass easily. “Which job again? Doesn’t Kun work a billion jobs?”

Yangyang laughed, “Yeah, you and him are the same in that respect,” he looked around before continuing, his voice dropping a little, “You know the one.”

Mark paused for a second considering, before replying, “Oh, you mean the hypnosis shit? I thought that was just a party trick for elementary schoolers.”

“No, well, Kun still does kids’ parties sometimes. Actually, last week I think he paid Xiaojun to be his assistant when he knew I needed the money- anyways, no not that. The night version of hypnosis. Apparently it’s pretty lucrative.” Yangyang shrugged. 

“So does he go and do it?” Mark asked. “Can’t he just do it over the phone or something? Does this count as sex work or? Damn. Support sex workers I guess.”

“Bro, I wouldn’t know. I guess people get off or pay him more to be there. He thinks I’m a baby, it’s not like he’ll tell me anything. You know I’m a psychology major, I don’t even believe in this stuff.” Yangyang said. 

Johnny frowned. Yangyang and Mark were speaking vaguely, but Johnny was all too aware of what they were talking about. 

See, a few months ago, when Johnny had caught up with Ten, Ten had taken all but one look at him and said, “You haven’t gotten laid in a year.” 

Johnny had been dumbfounded, too shocked to respond. Mostly because Ten was right.

“You know, Kun can help with that. He’s really good. Best orgasm of your life, I promise.” Ten continued, “I would know. He doesn’t even need to touch you. Friend of a friend discount too.” Ten waggled his eyebrows, “Just mention my name when you call him.”

Johnny remembered he had laughed and thrown back the last of his drink. “How about instead of talking about Kun you help me get laid tonight? Besides, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I thought I told you about this already. You know Kun has always had an interest in magic.” 

“Yeah, but like sleight of hand. That’s a whole different bag of tricks, no pun intended.” Johnny said, “Sleight of hand is just muscle movements isn’t it? Dexterity or whatever.”

Ten shakes his head. “It’s not all about that, there’s a performance aspect to it too. I would think Mr. Professional Disc Jockey would know about performing.” 

“Please, don’t talk about work on my day off. Let me breathe, man.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ten says, “Kun has always had a special ability to command a room. It’s because he’s a Capricorn. Good leadership and all of that.” 

Johnny hits Ten’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up about the astrology shit already. I don’t know anything about the sun or moon or planetary bullshit. What I really wanna know is how he got into it in the first place.”

“How am I supposed to know? You want me to tell you his entire origin story or what? Damn, I’m just promoting his services to you so you can get off, Johnny.” With that, Ten fumbles around in his jacket pockets, pulling out a business card.

“Oh my god, he does not have business cards.” Johnny said.

“Oh, but he does.” Ten flips Johnny’s hand over and presses the card into his palm. “Thank me later Johnny boy.”

Johnny resists the urge to hit Ten again, instead pulling him onto the dance floor, hoping to go home with someone that night. 

Spoiler alert: Johnny had not, unfortunately, gone home with anyone that night. He did however, keep the business card. It still sat on his nightstand. He mulled the entire situation over, wondering if he could sneak out of Ten’s apartment before he had a run in with Kun. 

As Johnny was working out an escape plan, Kun himself comes into view. Well fuck, speak of the devil and here he comes. Johnny isn’t sure if it’s the lighting in Ten’s apartment or the amount of alcohol he’s had tonight or Kun’s frosty blond hair, but there seems to be a spotlight around Kun. 

Johnny swallows nervously. As if Kun could read his thoughts, Kun’s eyes met Johnny’s. Johnny nearly freezes, wondering if his fight or flight response would be turned on. This was not happening no way it wasn’t it couldn’t be-

“Hello Johnny,” Kun says, pulling up the barstool next to Johnny, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, yeah it has been a long time,” Johnny’s instincts kick in as he replies. He tries not to think about how melodious Kun’s voice is, how pretty it could be if it were lowered and maybe he’s been looking forward to this more than he realized-

“How have you been?” Kun asks. 

Johnny makes to pour him a glass of red wine, which Kun accepts with a grin. “Oh, it’s good,” Kun says. 

Johnny laughs, “Why do you sound so surprised? Ten has always been rich, when has he ever had $10 wine?”

Kun giggles and nods. Honest to god, Johnny thinks Kun’s laugh sounds like wind chimes. How is this guy real again? “You haven’t answered my question. How have you been?” Kun repeats.

“I’ve been okay,” Johnny hedges, not sure what he should say. He and Kun knew each other in the same way people who went to the same high school knew each other. They had enough friends that they were more or less in the same social circles, but friendly acquaintances at best. 

“Just okay?” Kun hums, nudging Johnny to pass him the wine bottle. 

Johnny does pass it to him, saying, “Yeah. I guess. How have you been?”

Kun carefully pours himself another glass of wine. “Busy with work, you could say.”

Johnny makes a noise of acknowledgement that is cut off by Taeil’s voice booming, “Time for KARAOKE!” 

“Guess that’s us,” says Johnny, who makes to stand up. He hesitates, not really knowing why. 

Kun stands in front of Johnny, reaching out and gripping Johnny’s wrist lightly. “Guess that’s us,” Kun echoes, walking Johnny to where the others were crowded in front of Ten’s flat screen. 

* * *

Johnny miraculously finds himself on the corner of the couch, which he was pushed onto by Kun. Couch space was hard to come by, with most of them sat on the floor. Kun stays next to Johnny, perched on the arm of the couch. 

As the night goes on and their friends sing and scream their way through a couple of karaoke must haves, somehow Kun’s arm makes its way around Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny can’t say he minds the warm weight around him.

‘Kun-ge! Kun-ge, it’s your turn,” Hendery all but lobs a microphone at Kun.

Kun looks apologetically down at Johnny, removing his arm. 

As Johnny watches Kun, Jaehyun, Yuta, Taeil, Doyoung and Haechan croon their way through a 90’s R&B sounding song, he can’t help but keep his eyes transfixed on Kun. The way he moved, the tone of his voice, the way he pushed his hair back as he looked back at Johnny. Oh, and was that a wink?

Fuck, he was absolutely screwed. When the song ended, Johnny took advantage of the melee and made his way into the hallway, resting his back against a wall. 

Johnny stares blankly at Ten’s walls, trying to remember how to breathe. He lifts his head when he hears footsteps approaching, and of course it’s Kun. Of course. 

“Is everything okay?” Kun asks. “Was my voice that bad?” 

Quickly, Johnny shakes his head and says, “Your voice was wonderful! It always has been.”

“I know.” Kun preens. “But you don’t look okay.”

“To tell the truth I . . .”

“You . . .?” Kun presses. 

“I can’t help but think about something Ten told me.”

Kun tilts his head. “Something Ten told you?”

“Yeah.” Johnny tries to avoid eye contact with Kun. “About you.” 

“About me?” Kun questions.

Johnny thinks about lying his way through the rest of the conversation when Kun says, “Wait, did he give you a business card? Is that what this is about? Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, I told him not to do that!” 

Kun laughs in spite of himself. 

Before Johnny can stop himself, he says, “Maybe. Maybe I could use your help.”

“Oh? What kind of help?” Kun’s eyes twinkle. 

“Ten gave me a business card after correctly deducing that I hadn’t gotten off in forever so maybe- maybe you could help me with that. I’m kind of a skeptic though. I don’t know if it would work.” Johnny blurts out.

Kun points to the door behind Johnny. “Ten’s guest room is there, let’s talk it out.” 

* * *

And so Johnny ended up lying down in Ten’s guest bedroom. Kun had worked through a series of screening-like questions with Johnny, noting what he was okay and not okay with. Kun had laughed gently when Johnny said he just wanted a good, old-fashioned orgasm. 

“So should we get started?” Kun asked. 

“Yeah,” said Johnny. 

“Okay. Let’s start by making sure you’re comfortable in bed. Arrange yourself so that you feel comfortable, unrestricted in your movements. Relax for me.”

“Mm.” Johnny hums. 

“I want you to take a deep breath for me now.” Kun says. 

Johnny relents, taking a deep breath. 

“Then, let it out. Let yourself relax against the bed. Let your head settle against the pillow. Feel its weight, then relax.”

Johnny feels it, feels the weight of his head against the pillow, heavy. He's content to listen to Kun's voice, smooth and low. 

“Take another breath for me, and let it out. Relax your shoulders for me. Good. Let your arms relax. Your chest. Your stomach.” 

“Another breath for me. In and out. Let your thighs relax, your legs against the bed. When you feel completely relaxed, close your eyes for me. I want you to make sure you’re completely comfortable.”

And Johnny is. He feels himself relaxing just as Kun as instructed him to, his voice settling over Johnny, making him feel the way a warm cup of tea does. 

“I want you to focus on my voice. Before, when we were on the couch, do you remember how I had my arm around your shoulder?”

Johnny remembers.

“I want you to imagine my arm on your shoulder again. Can you do that for me?”

Johnny tries to imagine Kun’s warm arm wrapped around his shoulder again. 

“Imagine I’m rubbing my thumb across your bare shoulder in little circular motions, dragging my thumb in little circles. I want you to feel my thumb on your shoulder, going back and forth, making these soft touches. Round and round. Enjoy the touch, feeling the skin to skin contact, my hand warm on your shoulder. Let yourself become sensitive to my thumb brushing against your shoulder. Think about me touching your shoulder, how gentle it is. How enjoyable it is.”

“I want you to remember that you’re lying there, relaxed. With every touch, I want you to think about how comfortable you are. How nice it feels to have my thumb rubbing circles on your shoulder. Think about how every touch can make you feel more and more relaxed.” 

And Johnny was relaxed. The background noise of their friends had faded long ago, and all Johnny could feel was Kun’s phantom touches against his shoulder, making him more and more sensitive.

“Imagine my touches are moving along your shoulders and onto your back. As you feel these touches moving, think about the rest of your body. Relaxed. With each touch, you feel more and more relaxed. Your body against the bed. Your head. Your stomach. With each touch you settle more. More relaxed. More sensitive. Your thighs. Do you feel that?”

Johnny fought the urge to squirm a little, wanting to part his thighs, feeling incredibly sensitive.

“As you feel my touches, you can feel yourself relaxing more with each touch. Imagine each touch, going around and around. Each stroke makes you more relaxed, more at ease. You are able to enjoy each touch.”

“Each touch makes you more sensitive. With each touch, you can feel it spreading down your body. As you become more aware, you can feel it in your chest. With each touch, become aware. With each touch, you can become more aware of your thighs, in between your legs. Your body is changing. With each touch, you become more aware of the changes. The hardening. With each touch, you can feel yourself more aroused. Imagine my gentle touches on all of your most intimate parts. With each touch, you become more able to become aroused. More able to respond with my every touch.”

“Feel it now. Each touch is like feeling a direct connection to each nipple now. With each touch, you become more sensitive. With each touch, you feel each nipple hardening. With each touch, you become more and more responsive. Feel the change in between your legs. You are becoming more and more sensitive. More aware.”

“I want you to imagine my touches travelling down to your nipples, tracing around them. With every touch, you become more, and more aroused. With each touch, the feeling becomes stronger.”

Johnny is uncomfortably hard now. Aching. With each word Kun spoke, with every imagined touch, Johnny was becoming more and more sensitive, more aroused. He could feel every inch of his cock filling with blood, hard and straining against his jeans.

“As that touch moves across your nipples, you can feel your arousal growing stronger. Imagine your nipples getting stroked. Getting sucked. Both your nipples responding to this.”

Johnny thought he was going to cry at the image of Kun stroking his nipples, bringing them into his mouth, sucking. 

“Imagine every tiny touch. Let your body enjoy this. Of this feeling of being safe. Comfortable. The arousal that comes with each touch. I want you to focus on this feeling. Begin to feel the need inside. How aroused you are. How each touch makes you want to respond. Each touch, warm, making you more aware. More ready. Your thighs, parting, the weight between them getting heavier and heavier.”

“With each touch, you become more sensitive. Imagine the touches on the inside of your thighs, brushing gently. Every touch makes you feel the arousal more and more and more. Touching, making you more aware of how your body is responding. More sensitive with each touch. Feel the initial touch against your shoulder again. Each touch makes you harder and harder, more aware of all the nerves in your body. In between your legs. Your pretty hole.”

“Each touch feels like a touch on these parts. Each touch is stronger. Again, touches on your nipples making you more and more sensitive. These gentle touches making you more and more aroused, wanting to respond to my touches.”

“Feeling these touches grow stronger and stronger, heated. Like a fire. Your nipples being touched, sucked, kissed, my tongue tracing them. The feeling growing stronger, responding, wanting to let go. The feeling is overwhelming you, the touches becoming unbearable, absolutely overwhelming.”

Johnny moans, unable to stop himself. His entire body feels hot, aching for release. He’s overwhelmed despite not having been touched.

“Cum for me, Johnny,” said Kun, finally. 

Johnny feels his entire body jerk with the force of his orgasm. He cums, and nearly blacks out with how intense, how good Kun had made him feel. 

Johnny only has one thought on his mind. “I want you.” Johnny says. "Wait," he said breathlessly, "We haven't talked about payment yet."

Johnny opens his eyes and turns to look at Kun, still leaning coolly against the dresser in the room. Kun looked utterly unaffected while Johnny was pretty sure he looked absolutely fucked out. He just hadn’t had the time to feel mortified about coming in his pants yet.

Kun stood slowly, making his way over to Johnny on the bed. Kun cupped Johnny’s face with one hand, his thumb tracing over Johnny’s lower lip. Johnny’s lips part, making way for Kun’s thumb. Johnny traced his tongue over Kun’s thumb, sucking it into his mouth and tracing his tongue against the tip. 

Kun’s eyes darken as he takes in the state of Johnny. Face flushed a pretty pink, his face glistening and dewy, his chest heaving with heavy breaths still. 

“Maybe we can negotiate something,” said Kun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. SO SORRY. i hope this was convincing! tbh i have never written smut before :o feedback is welcomed but pls be nice :(  
> thank you for reading this. am currently in quarantine and had to crank this out for the sake of my sanity, i think. if u are under quarantine please stay safe and healthy  
> erotic hypnosis is a Real Thing. i did do some research but in no way is this an accurate representation hence i feel the need to say: if u decide to partake in it, i implore you to do your research beforehand and always remember: consent is sexy! practice safe sex!


End file.
